1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to building construction equipment and techniques. It relates more particularly to a method and device for installing drywall or other wallboard over an electrical outlet box or other previously installed junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cwallboardxe2x80x9d herein refers to gypsum wallboard (xe2x80x9cdrywallxe2x80x9d), plywood, and any of various other types of sheet material used to cover the wall studs or other framework of a building. The term xe2x80x9cjunction boxxe2x80x9d herein refers to any of various types of components mounted on the wall studs or other framework of the building as part of the installation of fixtures or other components on the outwardly facing side of the wallboard (i.e., the side facing away from the framework). Examples of such fixtures or other components include electrical outlets, lighting fixtures, heating and air conditioning components, speaker outlets, home security outlets, ceiling fans, plumbing components, and the like. The junction boxes are usually installed first. Another crew then adds the wallboard over them and this is where some concerns arise.
Consider, for example, the task of installing drywall on the wall studs of a new building under construction over previously installed junction boxes in the form of electrical outlet boxes. This is usually done by drywallers after the electrical outlet boxes are already in place. The outlet boxes have previously been nailed, screwed, or otherwise suitably mounted on the wall studs, and an electrician has already strung wiring to them. Each outlet box provides a physical support on which to mount an electrical fixture (e.g., an electrical outlet, switch, lighting fixture, or the like.) It also serves as a terminal structure to which to string wiring to be electrically connected to the fixture, and as a protective enclosure for the electrical connection.
The drywallers proceed by nailing or screwing sheets of drywall to the studs right over the electrical outlet boxes. The outlet boxes usually extend outwardly from the studs the thickness of the drywall (e.g., ⅝xe2x80x3) and so the drywall is initially nailed or screwed to the studs loosely, bowed somewhat to accommodate the protruding outlet boxes. Next, the drywallers locate the outlet boxes and cut holes or openings in the drywall at each outlet box location so that the outlet boxes protrude into the holes and the drywall lies flat against the studs. Then, they add more nails or screws and proceed to tape the drywall and so forth to finish the installation.
The task of locating the electrical outlet boxes and cutting the holes is usually accomplished by measuring the location of each outlet box relative to the floor or ceiling, and then using those measurements to determine the right hole locations in the drywall (i.e., cutout locations). The drywallers use a router tool to form a hole (i.e., a cutout) at each cutout location so that the electrical outlet box protrudes into the cutout and the drywall lies flat against the studs. Then, they complete the nailing or screwing of the drywall to the studs. This time-consuming procedure also applies for cutouts for other types of junction boxes. It is especially costly using high-skilled drywallers. Thus, there is a need for a better way to install drywall and other wallboard over previously installed junction boxes . . . a better way to locate electrical outlet boxes and other previously installed junction boxes behind the wallboard in order to form the required cutouts.
This invention addresses the concerns outlined above by mounting a magnet on the junction box before installing a sheet of wallboard over it, and then searching for the magnet on the junction box with a magnet-sensing device after the sheet of wallboard is installed. Thus, there are no-time consuming measurements to make nor the potential of associated errors. And, the method and device of the invention are suited for all types of junction boxes.
To paraphrase some of the more precise language appearing in the claims, a method for installing a sheet of wallboard over a previously installed junction box includes the steps of providing a magnet and a magnet-sensing device. The magnet-sensing device is adapted to produce a human discernible signal when placed against an outwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard in close proximity to the magnet, with the magnet located next to an opposite inwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard. The magnet-sensing device may, for example, take the form of a battery-powered circuit having a magnetically actuated switch that turns a light-emitting diode (LED) on when close to the magnet.
The method proceeds by (i) mounting the magnet on the junction box, (ii) installing the sheet of wallboard over the junction box so that the inwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard faces the junction box, (iii) searching for the junction box by moving the magnet-sensing device along the outwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard until the sensor produces the human discernible signal, and (iv) cutting an opening in the sheet of wallboard at the location of the junction box indicated by the magnet-sensing device. Any of various means for mounting the magnet may be employed, including a roll of magnet-mounting tape having a plurality of magnets at uniformly space-apart intervals on a length of adhesive tape such that a user can tear off a piece of the tape with one magnet and stick it onto the junction box.
In line with the foregoing, there is provided a magnet-sensing device having a housing and an electrical circuit on the housing. The electrical circuit is adapted to produce a human discernible signal when placed against the outwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard in close proximity to the magnet, with the magnet on the junction box next to an opposite inwardly facing side of the sheet of wallboard. One preferred embodiment is adapted to be mounted on a routing tool in order to enable a user to search for the junction box with the magnet-sensing device while holding the routing tool in a ready position such that the routing tool is in position to cut the hole when the junction box is located.
Thus, the method and device of this invention significantly facilitates wallboard installation, whether the wallboard cutout is for an electrical outlet box or for some other form of junction box. The following illustrative drawings and detailed description make the foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention more apparent.